1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic switches, and more particularly to an infrared computer monitor switch.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,417,487; 5,489,891; 5,489,892; 5,495,302; 5,563,581; and 5,634,846, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse electronic switching devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical automatic switch for computer monitors.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved automatic computer monitor switch and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.